


The End of a Road, the Beginning of Another

by CassidyHowlett



Series: I Like Having You Around. [2]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, S2E13 - The End Of The Road, They're too cute and deserve to be happy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyHowlett/pseuds/CassidyHowlett
Summary: The smell of gunpowder mixed with blood hit him like a train.





	The End of a Road, the Beginning of Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gazebos_Bullshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazebos_Bullshit/gifts).



> This is short. Really short, actually, and trashy too. I'm sorry I keep writing but I can't help it.

" _Padre?"_

Jesse told him he was going to check if there wasn't anything they were forgetting at Dennis's place, but now he had taken too long. Cassidy was having this little feeling that something was wrong, that Jess was in danger. But he was trying his best to be optimistic.

Jesse was a very strong man, he could take care of himself just fine and, in top of all, had an entity inside his body that can force anyone with a soul to do anything he said.

Even so, Cassidy couldn't help worrying about his preacher. He was amazing, but still a human being. He had gotten involved in real serious shit, and that was the reason they have decided to give up the search of God. 

"Jess, we're goin' to miss t'e flight. We can play Seek n' Hide when we get to...", The smell of gunpowder mixed with blood hit him like a train. It wasn't so difficult to recognize to whom belong that last one, he had tasted it on several occasions before.

The next thing he heard was a low whimper and bubbling, this time he instinctively turned around at that direction.

There was a growing pool of blood on the floor and, on top of it, there was a body... 

"No. No, no, no, no, no... Jesse?", Cass hardly mumbled because of the lump in his throat nearly choking him and, in a blink, he was already besides the preacher, kneeling before him and analyzing the wound on the left side of his abdomen.

"C-Cass?", a weak voice called him, making him look at his face immediately. 

Pale.

His dark, usually deep, reflexive, full of life eyes now lacked that glow that Cassidy loved the most and made him get lost. From his lips were dripping a blood thread, his white perfect teeth stained too with the same scarlet fluid. 

"No, no... D-Don't speak. Yer goin' to be OK, alrig't? Jess, Yer goin' to be OK. I'll call a bloody ambulance", without realizing it, Cass was trembling and the tears ran ceaseless across his cheeks. His hands being useless until he forced them to react. 

"Don't...", that familiar voice sounded again, almost unrecognizable because it wasn't strong nor decided as always, but weak and fearful. Of course, he didn't have any intentions of listening and he was searching for his cellphone on his pockets, wherever he had left it now.

He stopped suddenly when he felt one hand holding his wrist, pulling it away and placing it right in front of them and looking to entwine their fingers. At the end, Cass was the one who did it. 

"I love... you, Cass―".

"Don't. Don't yeh  _dare_ to die on me, yeh arsehole. Yer not dying, yeh hear me? Yeh can't... let me..." he tried to undo the grip on his wrist to, at least, make pressure over the haemorrhage that was stealing his lover's life at each second, but an unexpected strength from the other man didn't let him move. 

Cassidy had another panic attack when he heard Jesse cough and saw a lot more of blood spilling out from his mouth. And that hand that was holding him hard before, now was letting him go.

"Shite! Jesse, don't! Don't leave me, please, Jesse..."

There was no answer. Although, he could still hear the low, weak beating from those arteries, and the little remained of his blood was leaving his body with less pressure.

He was still alive... 

_I can still do something._

Cass never wanted to get at this end. He would never wanted to do to Jesse what someone has done to him almost a century ago. Turning him into a despicable, miserable inmortal. Deprive him from the privilege of having a normal life and death. Jesse was going to hate him, but he preferred to take his contempt than watch him die without having done anything to avoid it.

He was too selfish to let another person abandon him.

"Forgive me, _luv"_. 

With all the decision he hadn't have in all his life, he took his own wrist to his mouth and opened a wound right there, his own blood starting to dripping fast. Done this, he managed the best and gentlest way he could to lift Jesse's head and put him on his lap. 

At first, he tried to make him drink directly the blood from his wrist, but it was useless because Jesse was unconscious. 

Cass swore out loud and took his wrist again to his mouth, trapping more than enough blood in there. Then, he leaned against his lover and kissed his warm, soft lips. Making it deeper to let the liquid on his mouth slip into the other's throat.

He just hoped it wasn't too late... 

 

~

~

 

"'M sorry...".

"Cass, really... it doesn't matter".

"But I did t'is to yeh..."

"Hey", suddenly, Jesse put a hand on his knee and Cass reached out to grab it, absently caressing it while he was thinking in one and million things.

 "Look at me", even when he wasn't using Genesis, it was impossible for Cassidy not to do the most insignificant thing that Jesse asked him to, but he was still finding hard to look him in the eye. 

He knew there wasn't no reason to feel guilty, but he kept feeling that way.

"I'm alive, ok? And that's thanks to you", a few seconds of silence fell between them and Cassidy still was unsure of those words. Like if Jesse was only saying that to calm him down. 

"What 'bout Bimini?", Jesse just shrugged and let out a small laugh. 

"There's too many places we can go now. We have all the time..."

That fact was both encouraging and sad.... Cassidy didn't answer anything to that, he just stared at Jesse with that melancholic look that once in a while appeared on his face. He was bathed in blood, his own and the transfusion bag stranger's, and there was still that hole on his shirt, where it should be his mortal wound. 

"I luv yeh too, Jesse..."  


End file.
